After Eight
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Série Petit OS : Numéro 83› ... Duo comme tout les vendredi soir est devant l’écran de télé, avec ses After Eight à ce délecter de la vision de l’agent Dinozzo... Mais ce soir il n’est pas seul hélas, où peut être pas ! Héhéhéhéhé... YAOI


Titre : **After Eight **

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OCC bien sûr… **_(Number 83) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Je ne pensais pas que des friandises pouvaient être une telle source d'histoire et de rigolade !__  
__Merci Cat pour ce texte vraiment très sympathique ‼!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Commencé le 24 novembre 2007 (11 lignes), écriture reprise le 9 et 10 février 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 12 février 2008 à 09h10._

En premier lieu la marque « **After Eight** » ne m'appartient pas. C'est une marque déposé_e_ par Nestlé, tout comme le reste des friandises citées dans ce texte…

J'ai honte… Si si, je n'ai fait aucun miracle en 15 jours. Désolée… Et bien, bonne lecture tout de même.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits One Shot du mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 82 du mardi 29 janvier 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **SNT59** - **Raziel** - **Lysanea** -** Kyu** - **Babel56** - **LN** - **natakukazuki** - **cristalsky** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **yaone-kami** - **mimi** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **L'ange gardien** - **Tsuda** - **kela** et **littledidi11**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 29 janvier 2008 " **Quand les grands-parents s'en mêlent **" :

**Raziel : **… Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ce texte t'ai plus et tout particulièrement la phrase que tu m'as mis que celle-ci. Biz, Catirella

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**After Eight**

**

* * *

**

Comme tous les vendredis soir Duo à 20h52 se trouve devant la télévision pour regarder sa série préférée avec son antistress…

Des After Eight.

Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à quiconque viendrait perturber ce moment d'intimité entre…

Lui…

L'agent Antony Dinozzo, dit Tony…

Et sa boite d'After Eight…

Le 1er épisode venait de commencer et durant le générique Heero vient s'installer à coté de Duo. Sa tentative de piquer un After Eight à Duo fut avortée par une boite qui partit à l'opposé de lui.

Heero leva un sourcil et fixa Duo.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en prendre un ?

-Hn.

Heero soupira et regarda l'écran pour suivre la série que lui-même regardait de temps en temps.

Au bout de 10 minutes Heero n'y tenait plus.

- Pourquoi ?

Duo, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir un After Eight.

- Sont à moi.

- C'est moi qui les ai achetés.

- Oui mais pour moi.

- C'est une propriété de Nestlé pas de Maxwell.

- Ni Yuy.

- … ! …

Duo était fier de lui et pour fêter sa victoire sur Heero, il s'offrit un After Eight, qu'il dégusta avec sensualité sous le regard agacé d'Heero. Celui-ci quitta sans préavis le canapé et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec dans la main gauche un paquet de mini Mars. Duo à la vision des mini friandises sourit en coin et ses yeux s'agrandir.

Heero en avait pris un et mordit dedans en soupirant de bien-être. Duo tendit le bras pour en prendre un lui aussi, mais tout comme sa boite d'After Eight, le paquet de Mini Mars partit à l'opposé de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Hey ! C'est moi qui les ai achetés.

- Pour moi.

- C'est une propriété de Nestlé pas de Yuy.

- Ni Maxwell.

- … ! …

Duo en resta les yeux ouverts en grand. Il avait osé utiliser sa propre réplique vis-à-vis de lui. Pour le coup Duo bouda tel un enfant et se réinstalla dans le canapé en arrachant presque un nouveau After Eight de sa boite et une fois l'emballage retiré se l'enfourna dans la bouche où il le mâcha en étant en colère contre Heero.

- Elle est pas mal Ziva.

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec son After Eight.

- Ne clamse pas sur le canapé, cela ferait désordre.

- Et bien merci. Je peux mourir en m'étouffant et toi au lieu de m'aider, tu me dis d'aller crever ailleurs pour que cela ne fasse pas désordre dans le décor. Et l'agent David n'a rien de plus que certains ont.

- C'est moi qui fais le ménager et Ziva est parfaite. Elle se bat comme un mec, elle a une repartie terrible et en plus elle est belle que demander de mieux.

- De ne pas avoir une paire de nichons.

- Elle a plus de couilles que certains qui en ont mais ne savent pas s'en servir.

Duo en avait les narines qui frétillaient de colère. Mais puisque Monsieur Heero voulait jouer, il allait jouer lui aussi. Et dans un mouvement de dédain avec un son de voix l'accompagnant, vis-à-vis de son voisin de canapé. Duo refixa son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

- Tony Dinozzo, ça s'est un mec qui me fait frissonner.

- Il a trois tonne de poils.

- Cela démontre qu'il est viril lui au moins et il sait dégainer son arme et s'en servir. Pas comme certains qui ne sont même pas capables de viser juste dans un acte qu'il pratique tous les jours que Dieu fait.

Heero se crispa sur son paquet de mini Mars.

- Au moins avec une femme ce souci ne se pose pas.

- Non, tu as la migraine mensuelle qui est accompagnée d'une option couche culotte et abstention durant toute cette période.

- J'en connais qui n'ont pas besoin d'avoir leurs règles pour avoir la migraine.

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE YUY.

Heero sourit en coin.

- Mange un After Eight, cela occupera ta bouche et t'évitera de dire des grossièretés.

- Et toi fourre-toi un mini Mars où je pense et lâche-moi la natte.

- Je ne te la tiens pas et de toute façon pour en revenir à Dinozzo, tu n'aurais aucune chance il est hétéro.

- Et qui te dit que David n'est pas lesbienne ?

- Le net (1).

- Je t'emmerde Yuy.

- Jaloux.

- Dans tes rêves, je me branle pas en pensant à Relena moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Ooh, que je suis bête. Tu astiques junior en pensant à Ziva.

- Non plus.

Duo perdit patience pour peu qu'il en ait eu depuis que le ton avait monté entre lui et Heero.

- Mais tu muscles ton poignet droit en risquant une luxation de celui-ci en pensant à qui tu veux. Je m'en tape de ce que tu fais avec popole, je m'en branle moi-même du seul fait que tu fasses ta petite affaire tout seul ou non et ton poireau aux allures de pneu crevé le reste de la journée fait ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne perturbe pas mon moment After Eight du vendredi soir Yuy.

Heero ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute sa tirade au sujet de son pseudo plaisir solitaire.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui. Maintenant bouffe un mini Mars et ne repart pas à me parler de Ziva ou tu zivas voir ailleurs la fin de ce feuilleton.

Duo pour se calmer pris de nouveau un After Eight.

Heero sourit en coin et posa son paquet de mini Mars. Puis il prit la télécommande de la télévision et éteint celle-ci sous les yeux exorbités de Duo et sa main droite restée en suspend pour porter l'After Eight à sa bouche.

- MAIS TU ES MALADE RALLUM… Heero ! Que fais-tu ?

Heero après avoir éteint la télé, était monté à califourchon sur Duo.

- Disons que j'ai été frustré de ne pas pouvoir manger un After Eight et comme je n'aime pas être frustré je viens à la source prendre ce que tu m'as refusé.

Et sans plus attendre Heero prit la main de Duo qui tenait toujours l'After Eight et attira celle-ci vers sa bouche qu'il entrouvrit avant de mordre dans la douceur chocolatée à la menthe.

- …

Heero gémit de plaisir en faisant fondre doucement le chocolat, tout en fermant les yeux. Duo en frémit et junior Maxwell prit ses aises sans préavis, pour son plus grand désarroi.

- _Hummmm_, c'est délicieux.

Mais junior n'était pas le seul à s'être cru à la fête. Junior Maxwell rencontra Junior "_plus_"Yuy. Duo l'avait vu une fois nu et assurément Yuy avait des bijoux de famille comme sont compte en banque. Plus gonflés que celui de Maxwell.

-Hee Heero !

- Hum ?

- Ton Mars est en alerte ?

- Comme ton mini Mars Duo.

Duo fronça les sourcils et hurla à Heero :

- CE N'EST PAS UN MINI MARS.

- Hn, je n'en doute pas…

Heero finit de déguster l'After Eight, en léchant les doigts de Duo. Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

- Heero donne-moi un mini Mars.

- Donne-moi un After Eight et je te donnerai un mini Mars.

- Tu viens d'en manger un.

- C'est cela ou je ne te donne pas de mini Mars.

- C'est pas juste.

- Bien, je garde mes mini Mars.

Heero leva un sourcil et se rapprocha de Duo, qui dut fermer les yeux et se mordre de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Heero sourit en coin en gardant toute la maîtrise de ses propres sensations dues à ce rapprochement.

- Tu m'écrases Heero.

Heero vexé, fronça les sourcils.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis gros ?

- Oui. Donc, donne-moi le paquet de mini Mars.

- Hors de question.

Heero les sourcils toujours froncés, piqua habillement un After Eight dans la boite que Duo tenait toujours dans sa main gauche et sans plus attendre le mit dans sa bouche après l'avoir ôté de son emballage

- HEY ! RENDS-LE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT.

Heero sourit en coin et rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Duo, qui écarquilla les yeux au contacte des lèvres d'Heero. Lorsqu'une langue aux senteurs chocolatées et mentholées demanda l'entrée de la sienne, Duo entrouvrit ses lèvres où une langue taquine et sucrée se glissa pour prendre une infinie partie de l'After Eight que Duo lui avait demandé de lui rendre.

Duo en lâcha sa boite d'After Eight et ses deux mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux en bataille de son colloque de fortune depuis 2 ans 3 mois et 17 jours.

Heero eut droit à un grognement lorsqu'il rendit leur liberté aux lèvres de Duo. Ce qui le fit sourire.

- Tu veux goûter à un mini Mars ?

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté et afficha un sourire des plus doux sur ses lèvres. Heero en eut un léger frisson de plaisir.

- Tu veux bien partager un de tes mini Mars avec moi ?

- Hn.

- Uniquement un mini Mars ?

- Non.

- Le gros Mars aussi ?

- DUO. C'est Monsieur Mars je te prie.

Duo ne put se retenir de rire. Heero en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Duo pour le coup en arrêta de rire et gémit de plaisir.

- Heero tu es vraiment trop lourd pour moi.

Heero arrêta ses petits baisers.

- Donc, je suis trop gros ?

- Non, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez gros. Mais les mini Mars me donneront la force AHHH !

Heero venait de retourner la situation et Duo se retrouvait sur Heero les joues rosies de par sa position, plus affalé qu'autre chose sur Heero.

- Il faut garder les mini Mars qu'ils restent en cas de besoin.

- Ah ! Quel genre de besoin ?

- Genre, un Mars est ça repart.

Duo là éclate de rire et Heero en profita de nouveau pour l'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

- Mais je t'en ai promis un et ce même si j'ai dû me servir moi-même concernant les After Eight.

Heero réussit à prendre un mini Mars, puis une fois déballé le plaça entre ses dents. Duo comprit le but du jeu et vient morde dans la partie qui n'attendait que lui. Une fois le mini Mars englouti, tout en ayant gardé leurs lèvres collées, il s'en suivit un baiser, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter. Mais Duo en manque de câlins depuis qu'il ne vivait plus avec ses parents et qu'il n'avait plus de petit copain, commença à s'attaquer à la ceinture d'Heero.

L'effet fut immédiat, Heero rompit le baiser et Duo stoppa son action et se mordant la lèvre et rougissant.

- Désolé.

Heero lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu as si faim que cela ?

- Je suis à la diète depuis plus de 20 ans.

Heero n'eut pas besoin de parler, ses yeux parlèrent pour lui.

- La réponse est « oui ».

- Mais pourtant !

- Junior à ses préférences pour aller jouer à Adam et Adam. Et le dernier en date n'était pas l'Adam que l'Ève qui sommeille en moi attendait pour jouer à Indiana Jones.

- Et Junior n'est pas contre l'idée que je sois l'explorateur ?

Le sourire de Duo répondit à la question d'Heero.

- Junior a tout de même déjà joué en solitaire ?

- Oui, Junior a fait la connaissance de la veuve poignet il y a fort fort longtemps mais elle en a marre et depuis que j'ai vu la bête qui sommeille en toi, j'ai envie de jouer avec Junior "_plus_".

- Junior "_plus_" !

Heero amusé par le petit nom donné par Duo vis-à-vis de Monsieur Mars, leva un sourcil tout en souriant en coin. Ce qui agaça Duo.

- _Grrrrrrrrr_, tu m'agaces. Agis en homme ou je vais voir le voisin.

Heero éclata de rire et Duo vexé lui donna des petits coups de poings sur le torse.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

- L'ancêtre de voisin risque de vivre ses derniers moments si tu lui proposais une partie de jambes en l'air Duo.

Duo rougit et arrêta de frapper Heero.

- Je lui donnerais un Maxi Mars !

- Il n'a presque plus de dents !

Duo sourit niaisement à Heero.

- Au moins il ne me mordra pas.

- Baka.

- Oui, je suis un baka soumis, qui a envie de toi depuis plus de 2 …

Duo vira au rouge et se pinça les lèvres.

- 2 quoi ?

- 2 heures !

- Hn !

Duo soupira.

- 2 ans. Mais tu étais en main avec cette chose rose qui te collait tel un carambar.

- Je l'ai quittée il y a plus d'un an.

- Oui, et entre temps moi j'ai eu Trowa que Quatre m'a piqué et toi tu as eu ce Zechs, que Wufei qui était avec moi t'a piqué. Tout cela pour te dire qu'à chaque fois on s'est retrouvé seul alors que l'autre ne l'était pas, sauf pour Zechs, j'ai pas eu le temps de me retrouver sur le marcher du célibat que tu avais déjà cette Hilde entre les bras. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, pas évident d'arriver au moment où tu es enfin seul.

- Hilde est ma cousine !

- Ah oui ! Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi elle a passé une nuit ici alors ?

- Chagrin d'amour et elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez ses parents. Mais tu m'espionnes en plus !

- Mais non… Je passais juste dans le couloir pour aller faire pipi.

Heero n'était gère convaincu.

- Hum… Si tu le dis.

Duo regarda Heero en faisant la moue

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment.

- Non. Toi je ne te le demande pas tu me racontes tout alors que je ne te demande jamais rien.

Duo rougit comme une collégienne.

- Tu veux bien faire un essai avec Junior After Eight ?

- Il a changé de nom !

- Oui.

Duo avait répondu cela tout sourire et rajouta :

- Sénior Mars et Junior After Eight.

Heero là fut vexé.

- Tu oses dire que je suis vieux.

- Toi non, mais ton popole a déjà l'étoffe d'un baroudeur de renom.

Heero sans préavis se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber Duo. Celui-ci d'ailleurs laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Je vais te montrer moi ce qu'il en coûte d'insulter Heero Yuy.

Heero prit la direction de sa propre chambre et Duo hurla :

- STOP.

- Quoi ! Tu ne veux pas ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- Si, mais on peut emporter les After Eight et les mini Mars ?

Heero sourit.

- Les friandises te perdront.

Duo les jambes autour de la taille d'Heero et les mains passées à l'arrière de sa nuque. Posa son front contre celui d'Heero.

- C'est déjà fait et tu en es la preuve vivante Heechan.

- Je ne suis pas une fille.

Duo lui sourit sadiquement.

- Prouve-le.

**FIN  
du  
LXXIII**

Comme certains le disent, je pars vite me cacher avant de me faire lapider…  
Rien à faire l'inspiration, n'est pas là, trop de problèmes en ce moment pour moi.  
Il n'y aura pas de texte supplémentaire pour le 14 février cette année. Je n'ai aucune idée de texte à ce jour, je suis vraiment désolée.  
C'est une fin ouverte pour ce texte, qui n'aura pas de suite.  
Sûr ce…  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_Catirella _

◈

(1) : Je ne sais pas si Cote de Pablo alias l'agent Ziva David est hétéro. Je n'ai pas trouvé sur le net… On va dire que oui (lol)…

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
